


Tobirama Senju’s Adventures as a Wizard

by whatdowesaytothegodofdeath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, Crossover, Gen, New take on Edo Tensei, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other people will be added, Reincarnation, Tobirama is a nerd, i honestly have no idea where this is gonna go so you can add ideas in comments if you want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdowesaytothegodofdeath/pseuds/whatdowesaytothegodofdeath
Summary: When Tobirama Senju’s Edo Tensei technique reincarnates him as Harry Potter’s twin brother, he shrugs it off. Until Tobirama realizes he’s in an entire different dimension, people use magic instead of chakra, and more importantly, there’s an insane, immortal guy after his new brother. Well, at least Tobirama has practice in crazy snake nutjobs.





	1. Waking Up and the World’s a Different Dimension

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto  
Hi. I hope you enjoy.

The first time Tobirama Senju saw the world he was in his mother's warm embrace, his older brother peering happily at him, his father's stern, cold face crinkled around the eyes a little. Again he woke to the rush of a battle, reincarnated with his own technique by Orochimaru to kill his student. Yet again reborn to fight in the 4th Shinobi War against Madara along with his older brother, Hashirama, his student and protégée Hiruzen Sarutobi and the Yondaime, a young blond-haired man who had perfected his Hiraishin, Minato Namikaze.

The next time he woke up he didn't have his mother, with her soft white hair and the same dark red eyes as him or Hashirama's trees towering protectively over him, nor to the roar of a battle. He didn't wake up to his family, nor to the Edo Tensei instead, he woke to the face of a smiling, young, red-haired woman with bright emerald colored eyes and a crying infant nestled next to him with tufts of black hair and squinted green eyes, the same color of the woman's own almond-shaped eyes.

Tobirama had never thought of the consequences of Edo Tensei when he first invented it in a desperate hope to reincarnate his little brothers, Itama and Kawarama. He had hoped with an intense, desperate longing to see his little brothers one last time, to see Kawarama's mischievous bright smile, Itama's soft kindness that his father had done his best to stamp out. But he had needed their body's and they had long since been gone, the coffin's where their young child bodies lay destroyed long ago in the war against the Uchiha.

So when he was reincarnated not once but twice he had thought that it was just downside of inventing such a technique. But reborn entirely? Tobirama did not know what to think for once. To live his life all over again, to start anew, to live his childhood, go through ups and downs without his rock, his steady older brother who was always there when Tobirama needed him, however idiotic and childish he may have acted.

Lily Potter gave birth to two small twin boys at the end of July 1980 on a dark, indigo colored night. The first baby was named Tobias, a sudden inspiration that they hadn't thought of, a quiet intelligent child with the rare Metamorphmagus. His never quite one color hair flitting from dark crimson to the palest ice blue. The other boy, slightly younger by two minutes, was a happy, energetic black-haired boy who fell in love with his toy broomstick the moment Sirius gave it to him. They named him Harry.

His new mother, the pretty red-head, was kind and cared for Tobirama and his new black-haired brother with a sort of warm compassion. The way his mother had never even tried. His new father had messy jet black hair and bright hazel eyes behind dirty glasses. They called themselves "Mom and Dad." instead of "Kaa-san and Tou-san". They called each other 'Lily' and 'James' and sometimes 'Prongs'. They called him Tobias, so like his original name.  
There was a cat named 'Ebony' with black soft fur and eyes the color of quicksilver who snuggled up to them. His 'Dad' had a stick that made sparks of beautiful colors, chakra he had first thought but no something else, something quite different. His new brother, 'Harry' laughed and gurgled like baby's do and his 'Mom' had smiled at them in love, happiness in... a feeling Tobirama was not familiar with. His own mother had never looked at Tobirama or his siblings in love. Nor had his father. After all, in the Era Tobirama had grown up in, a shinobi does not show his or her feelings in any situation, even between family members.

He spent the first year of his life in happiness. Every need was provided in an instance, if not a few minutes. He never went hungry, thirsty or cold. There was a kind of power his new family used but wasn't chakra. It had a kind of warmer feel to it than the icy cold whirlwind mess he recognized as the sticky powerful energy shinobis used back in his original life, or as he had taken to calling it, the Before.

Sometimes a man with long black hair, blue eyes and a crooked grin came to the small, cozy cottage who was called Sirius or sometimes Padfoot. He was Harry's Godfather just as the young man who smelt of wolves with light brown hair and warm eyes that were shadowed with lack of sleep, that was called either Moony or Remus was his.

But other than them, Tobirama found it curious that they never left the safe confines of their home, nor did anyone else come in.  
Tobirama did not have to wait long to for his curiosity to be sated. The night of October 31, 1981, was the night Tobirama's perfect new world shattered like glass. Whispers of a man named Voldemort had brushed Tobirama's ears many times. But when the front door slammed open and he saw the man… no monster he was not prepared for what happened next. He watched as James ran to the entryway shouting that he would protect them, not to worry they would be fine. Unaware that his wand lay strewn carelessly, forgotten on the couch. He never saw his wife die with her silent scream, her plea for her children to live, never saw the jet of bright green light, the same color as his wife and children's eyes, hit her. James never saw Voldemort turn his wand on his youngest son, the son with dark hair and a wide easy smile. A silent curse, an invisible protection, a spell rebounding on its caster, the scream and the deathly silence that followed.

Author's Note  
Hello. This, obviously, is my first attempt at writing anything. Please review. Constructive criticism is helpful and greatly appreciated but please no flames. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Don't own Harry Potter and Naruto. Hope you enjoy.

Tobirama quickly learned that this new life wasn't filled with sparkles and rainbows, nor was it the harsh, cruel shinobi life either. Tobirama and his brother were immediately sent to their aunt and uncle’s house where life wasn't altogether too bad but not the happy, easy life of before. 

Tobirama found it was much easier to act like an immature, irresponsible child than the battle-hardened adult he once was. His metamorphmagus had freaked his relatives out so he settled on the pale white of his old life and the bright green eyes of his new mom and brother.

At age five he and Harry were enrolled in the nearest public Elementary school where they maintained slightly lower scores than Dudley, courtesy of his uncle. Tobirama found the whole school system highly amusing. Even after had established the Ninja Academy, the children only studied for six years then they either graduated or became ordinary civilians who had varying degrees of education. Ranging from no education at all to eight years. This thirteen-year process, not counting College was a bit much in his opinion. He found the school's curriculum to be boring and time-consuming.

His relationship with his relatives was strained and full of tension, especially with his uncle who he somehow managed to piss off nearly every time he moved. His relationship with Harry, however, was excellent and they had formed a bond that rivaled his and Hashirama's in his last life. Harry even started calling him Tobi, which at first Tobirama found highly disconcerting, considering Obito Uchiha's alias to be the same, but over time he found it ingratiating.

Tobirama started meditating when he turned two, to start with adding to his chakra stores which he hoped would rival his last reserves. He started training at three, practicing his chakra control by walking on grass without disturbing the individual blades. He meditated, exercised katas and Taijutsu. He had tried his Genjutsu but had found his chakra stores to small just yet. He worked every second of spare time, not doing chores or in school.

Harry too practiced Taijutsu, thinking it was a kind of Martial Art to learn and become "Badass!". Harry was, in fact extremely athletic. He mastered the simple katas and moves Tobirama had taught him and soaked up information like a sponge. By the time they were five Dudley never physically bothered them again.

By the time Tobirama was ten, he and Harry had mastered high Chūnin, low Jōnin Taijutsu (considering they didn't have teachers, tools, and have to rely on just Tobirama's memory of the moves, they had made remarkable progress). Tobirama's Genjutsu was on par with his previous life Genjutsu at the same age. His Ninjutsu was lacking though. With no good place to practice, his once best Ninja Art was only up to his eight-year-old standards. Pitiful and pathetic in Tobirama's perspective. Two whole years behind. Tobirama felt that he had left an imprint of Harry. How big he did not know. He couldn't help but think of what Harry would be like if he hadn't been reincarnated as his sibling. He hoped it was negative. After all, he was sure Harry had left a big imprint on his view of the world.

Tobirama had thought he was used to weird things. After all, he had grown up around people defying gravity, breathing out fire, and able to summon huge sentient animals or beasts. Even the Sharingan, with all its peculiarity, hadn't ruffled his stoic demeanor. So learning that he and his brother were so-called 'Wizard's' hasn't phased him. After all his new parents had idly levitated things and had used the 'magic' all the time when they were alive. Harry sometimes did things that couldn't be explained ever so often. 

So when the giant of a man with shaggy overgrown hair and beard had announced that he and Harry would come and spend seven years at magic boarding school called Hogwarts, of all things, to learn magic Tobirama had just accepted it as another of life's strange ways.

Hagrid brought Harry and Tobirama to a large, bustling place called Diagon Alley, filled with Wizards and Witches in they're eccentric brightly colored clothes and high pointed hats, to get supplies for the following school year.  
It was in Gringotts that Tobirama found that he and Harry were quite rich, it was in Ollivander's that he found Harry to share some strange connection with a man with the same wand core.  
It was in the Leaky Cauldron that Tobirama found that his and Harry's parents were murdered by a man named Voldemort and that Harry had the connection to that particular Wizard. That his brother was the famed Boy-Who-Lived.

In Diagon Alley Hagrid bought Harry a beautiful Snowy Owl which Harry named Hedwig and Tobirama a sleek female Black Hawk-Eagle, who he named Ebony after their old cat. Mostly though it was because he couldn't think of anything else and most of the Hawk-Eagles feathers were an inky black. In a robe store called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, he met a blond-haired, pale, pointed face boy who was trying on the standard Hogwarts robes. Tobirama learned that the boy's name was Malfoy and he too a first-year student.

By the time September 1st arrived Autumn had already sent its icy breath chilling the masses of pedestrians with its cold windy air and had touched the tips of leaves bright colors. Tobirama's and Harry's trunks (way to excessive was Tobirama's opinion) were packed and they stood at Kings Cross Station looking around for Platform 9 and 3/4. As the Stations huge clock ticked closer to eleven every second, the boys search for the entryway to their new life increased. 

Finally, they overheard a red-haired, plump, round-bellied woman talking with her many flame-headed children about muggles, Muggles! A wizard word Hagrid had used to called non-magic folk. And they had an owl! The twins watched at one of the crimson-colored haired boys walked straight into a barrier, and then vanished. They blinked. Quickly Harry pulled his trunk towards them.  
"Excuse me," Harry started.  
"Hello dear," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new too." She nodded at the last of her sons. A tall, skinny boy with bright red hair, blue eyes, and as many freckles as the night sky has stars.  
" Yes, uh, can you show me and brother how to get on?' He asked nervously.  
"Not to worry, just walk straight through the barrier between Platform 9 and Platform 10, right there, if you're nervous it's best to do it at a bit of a run." she said kindly.  
"Okay, thanks." Harry said and watched as Ron ran straight through the brick wall and vanished in the blink of an eye. Harry took a deep breath, nodded at his brother and ran as fast as he could pushing his trolley straight at the very solid looking barrier. He kept running, shutting his eyes, waiting for the crash that never came.

Harry opened his green eyes to a scarlet steam engine, smoke billowing out of her stack on a platform packed with people. A sign overhead read " Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock."  
A second later his brother materialized behind him looking as unruffled as ever. "Let's find a seat." Tobias suggested, wheeling his trolley with Ebony's large cage on top of his dark trunk engraved with T.P in silver letters.

They passed a round-faced boy saying to an old woman with a funny hat with a stuffed vulture attached to it, " Gran, I've lost my toad again."  
"Oh, Neville." he heard the old woman sigh.  
A boy with dreadlocks held a box in his arms with kids crowding around him. " Go on Lee, give us a look, will ya?" they said excitedly.

The brothers passed on looking for an empty compartment. They finally found one at the end of the train and lugged their trunks onto the metal rack above the dark wood seats. Waiting for the train to start Harry idly flicked his wand and murmured incantation from one of his new textbooks while Tobirama settled down across from him and started reading 'Hogwarts, a History'.

Gradually, the scarlet train started moving slowly away from the platform, picking up speed as it smoothy ran along the well-oiled tracks. Presently the red-haired boy from before, Ron, came in lugging a worn trunk behind his "Umm excuse me, can I join you all the other compartments are full or have older year's in them?" Tobirama looked up from his book, assessed him and returned back to his book, while Harry nodded in affirmation. "Sure," he said brightly.

"Thanks!" the boy said smiling. He hoisted his obviously second-hand trunk on to the rack next to Harry's and sat down across from him.

Author's Note  
Hi. This chapter is kinda weird, rushed and not really edited so sorry. The reason I'm writing is to improve my writing skills, so I hope the quality goes up. Please review. Reviews are my food. Please feed me. Constructive criticism is helpful and maybe some ideas, but please don't flame. I'm flammable after all.


	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto or Harry Potter but I don’t so I have to settle for writing FanFiction.

Hi again. You guys are awesome! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited or followed.

 

Harry Potter’s POV

The train ride to Hogwarts is largely uneventful unless you count Ron nearly dying from choking on candy when I said I didn't care what House I could be sorted in, the failed magic attempt on Ron’s battered rat, the bucktoothed, bushy-haired girl and the short encounter with that boy from the robe shop in Diagon Alley. I ingested large quantities of strange candies such as the chocolate frogs with moving trading cards, horribly flavored jelly beans and cakes shaped like cauldrons and pumpkins.

By the time the train finally stopped it was dark out and I was starving, even after the large amounts of sweets from before. Ron, Tobias and I quickly changed into our uniforms and stuffed the remaining handfuls of candy into our pockets. I noticed that Ron’s uniform was obviously second-hand and a bit short on him. I could see his sneakers underneath. Apparently being a wizard didn’t make you rich.

A voice overhead echoed through the train telling us to leave our trunks were they were and to exit the train. Outside we were pushed and shoved to a tiny, dark platform were a huge, bearded man stood waiting, calling out “Firs’ years! Firs’ years over here!”  
I recognized him as Hagrid, the man who had taken us to Diagon Alley and had bought our birds for us.

We arrived to the castle by boats. Personally, I thought that was a bit excessive considering all the other students made their way by wagons pulled by magic but Hogwarts was anything but unimpressive. A huge, towering castle with massive turrets and balconies. Even Tobi was gaping at the castle. Well, in a much more dignified manner than the other students but staring in wonder nonetheless.

We were greeted by a stern looking woman with black hair and green robes. Hagrid introduced her as Professor McGonagall and left us, muttering about thestrals or something. We followed her into an entrance hall so enormous you could have fit the entire of the Dursleys house into it. After explaining that we were to be sorted into one of four houses she left us in a small stone chamber to collect what would presumably sort us. Idly I wondered how they were going to sort us. Probably with a test of some kind. I hoped it wasn't dangerous because I was sure the boy who had lost his toad was going to get hurt. He was looking around nervously, his cloak fastened under his left ear, clutching his newly found toad.

“Hey Ron, do you know how they are going to sort us?” I asked curiously.  
“A test maybe? One of my brothers said it hurts a lot but dunno if he was serious.” Ron answers looking the slightest bit green.  
Well, it couldn’t be too bad considering this was a school and circumstances where children might be in danger had to be prohibited. But this was a wizarding school so who knew what might happen, I mused to myself just before weird transparent floating human-shaped things came gliding out of the wall talking about themselves.

“Ron are those ghosts!” I asked excitedly while the other kids around me jumped and some even shrieked. Ron nodded staring at the pearly figures. Tobias looked the disturbed. Heh. He never does so it was kind of funny.  
“Hey, Tobi you scared of ghosts.” I teased. As the other kids around us whispered and stared.

Presently McGonagall can back holding a four-legged stool and a filthy, frayed pointed hat.  
“Come along.” She said in a sharp voice. “ The sorting ceremony is about to start.”  
We followed her to a huge, I mean enormous hall decorated with floating candles magically not dripping wax on the hundreds of students sitting at four massive wood tables. The ceiling looked like a real night sky, dotted with stars in the midnight sky. It was beautiful, and I wondered if it took an immense amount of magic to keep the illusion up or it was simply one spell and it stayed that way for as long as the spell-caster wanted.

The frayed hat McGonagall had placed on the four-legged stool was singing. An inanimate object was talking and singing. And now was apparently sorting the to-be first years by just sitting on their heads and figuring out which eleven-year-old belonged to which house.

I watched as the kid with blond, slicked back hair called Draco Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin, the round-faced previously toad-less Neville Longbottom into Gryffindor, the brilliant, brown-haired Hermione Granger into Gryffindor (huh, could have sworn she would be the first to go into Ravenclaw). Finally after a small girl named Sally-Anne Perks was sorted McGonagall called out “Potter, Harry.”

Instantly the white-noise from the four houses stopped. The entire hall was silent except for a multi-colored haired girl from the Ravenclaw table who was still reading and was flipping the very audible as there was no other noise, pages of what looked like a graphic novel. Okay… time to be nervous. I glanced at Tobias and he gave an encouraging flitting upturn of his mouth that I suppose counts as a smile.

I walked as fast as I could towards the dingy, cliche wizard hat, feeling the eyes of the entire, excluding the rainbow-haired girl on me. Snatching the hat up, I jammed it on my head and sat down on the stool as the too-large hat slid down my head, over my eyes, leaving me in pitch blackness and a voice in my head.

“Hmmmmm.” Said the new voice in his head I realized was the Sorting Hat a millisecond later. “Lots of courage I see, quite the troublemaker with a bit of a sarcastic streak. Bright, very bright with a thirst to prove yourself… hmm. Not Hufflepuff, you would do marvelously in Slytherin, not particularly recklessly brave but that's loyalty if I’ve ever seen it. Ravenclaw… while you could thrive there you don't seek the knowledge that I would associate with that particular house. “

Gryffindor seems cool, I think as I mentally go over the qualities attributed to each house. I’m honestly a mix of all four but Gryffindor doesn't seem to value only purebloods like Slytherin or have house prejudice like Ravenclaw, which just seems full of only knowledge interested people, uninterested in other important things to seek. Hufflepuff was already ruled out by you so Gryffindor seems to be the best, I say mentally to the Hat.

The Sorting Hat seems to agree because without saying anything else it yells “GRYFFINDOR”.  
Yanking it off, my eyes adjusting to the sudden change in lighting, my ears assaulted by the yells and claps of not only the Gryffindor table but some of the other houses as well. I walk as fast as I can towards the cheering gold and scarlet house.

“Potter, Tobias.”

Just as before the hall goes silent as if put on mute. This time the Ravenclaw hs put away her book and watching intently at Tobias who looks as unruffled as ever. His strange white hair as spiky and shaggy as ever, falling into the same bright, unnaturally green eyes that he shares with me. Walking to the stool, for all intents and purposes, he is one never to waste time. Tobias’s sorting takes less time than me and suddenly the hat is calling out “SLYTHERIN.” and my heart stops thudding, and I’m feeling nothing but disappointment, as unaware as I was that I was hoping, more like expecting we would be in the same house. The crowd, excluding the yelling Slytherins, seems as shocked as me. A quick glance at the head table, which I could see properly now, held a frowning silver-haired old-man whom I recognized from one of my chocolate frog cards as the headmaster, a black haired man who I assumed was the head of Slytherin looked in shock and Hagrid staring in horror. Lovely response. Tobias looked for the first time in ages, uncomfortable. Malfoy quickly scooted over for Tobias to sit down next to him, while on the other side the blood-stained ghost hovered.

Ron went to Gryffindor like he wanted. And the most food I had ever seen in one place appeared in one place. Steak, roast beef, chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, peppermint humbugs, potatoes, Yorkshire pudding and a hundred other tasty, delicious things. I quickly heaped my plate full of steak, roast potatoes, peppermint humbugs and a bit of everything else.. While I’ve never been in a situation where I was literally, critically starving I’ve always been a bit malnourished thanks to the loving care of my aunt and uncle. As a result, me being able to eat as much of this delicious, filling food was, quite literally a dream come true. Already full before I had emptied half my plate I idly listened to the other kids around me’s conversation. After a bit, all the food suddenly disappeared, with blocks of ice cream, pies, cakes, pastries, treacle tarts and every other sweet in existence. Already too full to eat much more I picked at a treacle tart and half-listened to the other kids tell each other about their families. That is until Neville Longbottom recounted his story of how his relatives tried to kill him to force magic out of him. “ So let's get this straight,” I said my voice sharp and full of ice. “You relatives had no problem killing you if you were born without magic and you’d only be alive because it turns out you do?”  
Neville looked uncomfortable as he nodded and the other kids around us turned to different conversations, completely fine with Neville's story. Wow. Okay. So wizards have some problems.

As people became more and more sleepy and the conversations trickled away, and at last, Dumbledore stood up and bid us all good night. The prefects guided us to our new rooms, pointing out the boys dorm and the girls one. I’d be sharing my new room with an Irish boy named Seamus Finnigan, his already best friend, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley and me. The room was lavishly decorated with five four-poster beds decorated in heavy dark red, velvet curtains, with a stove located in the center of the round room. Exhausted, although it was a particularly taxing day I fell asleep almost as soon as my body, fully dressed excluding my glasses and shoes, thunked down on the soft bed.

XxX  
Hoped you guys liked this chapter. The girl from Ravenclaw may or may not be a recurring character. Tobirama going into Slytherin and Harry into Gryffindor was not what I'd originally planned, but I think keeping Harry in Gryffindor will bring up some house rivalry/ inter-house friendships stuff that I'm gonna elaborate on. Because I have no clue where this story is gonna go, you guys can help add to the story if you want. Like if you have an idea of where this story can go, or a subplot or anything really just comment or PM me and I might use it. Please review. Thanks for reading and I hope you all have a wonderful day or night.


	4. Chapter four

Hey, hope you enjoy and a enormous thank you for everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed. That means a lot to me.   
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. Clearly.

XxX 

Tobirama, now Tobias, can’t sleep. The Sorting Hat’s words echoing in his head. “You don’t belong of this world.”

Because it’s right, after all, Tobirama had been reincarnated in another world entirely. Reincarnation, hah. It was laughable. Sometimes Tobira-no not Tobirama it’s Tobias Potter now wasn’t it? Sometimes Tobias thinks he’s insane. 

That the memories of a lifetime of another world, another universe is all a fever dream. Concocted by imagination and the ghosts that haunt the corners of his eyes. And sometimes Tobias, Tobirama, Tobi, Senju, Potter, Nidaime, freak. The names blur together sometimes. Sometimes he (a pronoun he identifies as in both lifetime- maybe he should just go by that) thinks that his life with the Dursleys, the safe, civilian life is just a coma induced vision. Because after all, what’s real and what’s fake?

Never as good as his eldest brother.  
Not good enough at a shinobi.  
Not good enough to be anything but Hashirama Senju’s little brother, always in his shadow as God of Shinobi.  
Not Senju enough, what with red (Sharingan, Uchihas, blood, red is bad always the color that wreaks lives) eyes.  
Not ever enough. 

Doesn’t matter is he’s the best fucking water user, ever. Doesn’t matter if his sensor abilities are of the charts, if his genjutsu and ninjutsu are insane. Doesn’t matter if he’s Hokage, he’s a good leader, a good fucking KILLER.

Because killing is all Tobirama really knows, right? He grew up with blood staining his hands and heart. Grew up to be a cold, oh so cold, stone-hearted killer, murderer, monster. 

Not a little boy with too pale hair and too bright eyes and too sharp a mind. Not a Senju shinobi with too many techniques, too many thoughts, ideas crowding his head, not the teenager with a hatred of Uchiha deeper than the river of blood and tears and sweat that Tobirama has shed, just trying to be a better son, better brother, better shinobi. 

But he’s never caught up to Hashirama, even after his older brother died, and his little siblings are dead, dead, dead. Even after he’s the last brother left, was he ever good enough to be a hero. 

Kawarama with his dopey smile and his sunshine, innocent outlook on life even though he’s only known war in his short seven years. Itama with his solemn expressions brought on by loss, grief and hatred, the fire-fueled rage that got him killed. 

Tobirama barely remembers them. He can scarcely recall his mother, only that she took one look at his unnatural red (Sharingan red) eyes, his too pale hair and deemed him a failure before he could see clearly out of his eyes. 

His father was an enigma. Aloof, stoic, and oh, so filled with that hatred. The hatred that got Tobirama’s Okaa-san, not the woman who birthed him a second time, Lily Potter was never his mother, his first mom, his mother even though she never raised him, was never a comfort was killed, that took his multi-colored haired brother and eventually his father. It’s nearly funny that of all of Tobirama’s traits, his blinding hatred of Uchihas is the only thing he shared with his so-called family. Funny that petty hatred and revenge only gets you killed. Tobirama knew that now.

“You don’t belong if this world.”  
Right, because Tobirama Senju belonged to the world were walking on walls and breathing fire was the norm. Where pulling moisture from the air and controlling the ground was just a jutsu, nothing to take a double take at. Where mercenaries were considered a absolutely respectable job and killing innocents was considered essential to the villages wellbeing. 

Tobias Potter decides to become a wizard in a world where maybe he can fit in for once, make some friends. Have a family. Learn magic, make sure this brother doesn’t die. Maybe he can join this world and forget his old one. 

Tobias falls asleep, his chakra and magic mixing together in a flow of liquid power.

XxX

School here is never boring- how can it when the staircases has a mind of their own, when ghosts swoop and phase through walls, when your learning how to bypass the laws of thermodynamics. 

Tobias isn’t sure what to think of his classmates. Eleven year olds are weird, a strange mixture of childish and grown up. Draco Malfoy is the blond haired boy with a insufferable smug look hiding insecurity and the childish beliefs that because his father is Lucius Malfoy, that everything will always go his way. Crabbe and Goyle are barely worth mentioning. Blaise Zabini is a enigma, aloof and clever. Theo Nott is a more straightforward boy, with a sense of humor few get, but is hilarious nonetheless.

Pansy Parkinson is easily made out to be nothing but a pathetic, stupid, mean little girl, already indoctrinated into the misguided ways of the Dark Lord.  
Tracy Davis is a quiet little girl, skinny and small with choppy, short, brown hair that falls into blue eyes. Or at least she was quiet, until provoked. That was some savage roasting.   
Millicent Bulstrode is a seriously ripped girl with an unpleasant temper and personality, but has an adorable cat. Lastly, Daphne Greengrass is a cold, aloof, intelligent girl with brown hair in intricate braids and bright, green eyes.

XxX

His teachers are interesting, unique people. McGonagall is smart, strict and a good teacher. Flitwick is a tiny, flitting, (huh, the name fits) charms professor with a squeaky voice, Snape, Tobias’s head of house is… is complicated. He reminds Tobias of a bat, briefly Tobias wonders if Snape purposefully makes himself look that way to give of a more ominous vibe. Snape is cold, aloof and fond of terrorizing his students. Especially Tobias. 

He didn’t notice it at first, because hey, teachers be teachers and in the Before, as he liked to put it, teachers or more commonly known as Sensei were often strict, cold and had some downright cruel methods of training. Water walking, let’s practice over boiling water, speed? If I hit you with my giant bastard sword welp, if you get hurt you should of been faster. 

Taunts and snide remarks didn’t bother Tobias. After all the Dursleys were great practice for how to not let mere words hurt you when every time your body was visible insults were hurled your way.   
Snape’s rude comments and special treatment was well, ineffective because Tobias simply didn’t care enough for it to affect his mood and subsequently his grades and eventually the extra special treatment stopped and it just became special treatment after a while.

Although Tobias didn’t have a steller relationship with Snape his brother was an entirely different story. The two of them hated each other's guts with the intensity of the nearest star’s radiation. 

Tobias didn’t understand why the potions master hated the two Potters but if anything it was tiresome and petty. If Tobias has to guess it was either Harry’s undeserved fame ( seriously who gets famous and untold attention and glory because a spell malfunctioned on an infant) or something to do with past relationships with the Potter family.

Whatever the story was with Potions didn’t affect how much Tobias loved Hogwarts. The very idea of magic, an infinite source of energy with untold possibilities to experiment and expand upon fascinated Tobias to his very core being. In his past life (still odd to think about) chakra had fascinated Tobias in the same way, prompting him to master and invent many techniques and jutsus. 

The huge, towering castle with its turrets and secret passageways were unique and had untold possibilities of things you could find just by wandering into a random corridor. The whole of Hogwarts, the way it behaved like a sentient being was nothing short of intriguing. The library with thousands of dusty tomes, books with graphic descriptions and diagrams to the analysis of what life was and the essence of humanity and mankind’s role in the universe. In short the library was Tobias favorite place to go. The quiet, relaxing atmosphere was real breath of air from his hectic school life.

Tobias soon felt more at home at Hogwarts in a weeks than he did in this entire life. He made friends with Hermione Granger from Gryffindor over homework and a shared love of books and knowledge. Tracy Davis and Dalphe Greengrass we’re both non-hostile, decent members of his house which was a abnormally considering nearly the entire of Slytherins consisted of ignorant bullies. Blaise Zabini was good for a partner in partnered activities because he was above average at most subjects and didn’t go out of his way to be a dick. He mostly just made slight snide remarks at other houses and that was that.

He explored the castle on the weekends practicing magic as he walked along the cold, stone hallways or Britain’s so called safest place. It was in one of these adventures that he met Nymphadora Tonks.

XxX

Hoped you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello. I do NOT own Naruto nor do I own Harry Potter. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and J.K Rowling respectively. 

XxX

Exploring Hogwarts was an activity that Tobias greatly enjoyed. He also liked the quiet and the alone time. On the weekends, most students spent their break playing Quidditch outside, doing homework, messing around around the lake and just generally not hanging around obscure corridors and turrets that require a large amount of panting to get to the top.

So normally, Tobias was alone, and he liked it that way. Time to clear his thoughts, to think about spells, magic, the world he was living in. And, after he read about wandless magic, a nearly impossible way of expelling magic, without a medium to conduct it, well of course Tobias was instantly intrigued. 

He wondered if you could use your body as a medium, if magic was only able to be expelled through a magical object or if your so-called magical core could channel magic, like chakra into your body to enhance it. 

Magic could be used much like chakra, he speculated. Tobias was set on seeing if he could harness magic in such a way. Meditating in empty classrooms, he first tried pooling his magic in his core and pulling it out of his hands, trying to get a feel, a sense of his so-called magical core. But unlike chakra, a soft, almost water like energy that thrummed in his veins, burned in his every nerve and cell, in the environment, in people country’s away easily able to summon up to do what he wanted, magic was different. Magic was a fickle thing. Describing it left only contradictions, it pulsated and flashed in and out of being, difficult to be able to sense. Flexible, and powerful, in a way so entirely different than chakra. It wasn’t meant to be used in this forced, controlled fashion, Tobias could feel that. Even with his stiff, clumsy, barely grasping grip on his magic that took weeks to be able to cling to. 

Becoming in tune with nature, with his environment, with feeling the world around him was something that Tobias had ingrained into him. In order to understand the world you had to feel it, respect it, get into the same harmony, the same frequency. His elder brother had connected his spirit to the forest and he was blessed with untold power. Tobirama had spoken, respected the water and the water had smiled and given Tobirama gifts of ability, able to bend, control the life-giving fluid in ways unseen ever before and long after the Nidaime passed.

Tobias knew that in order to be able to call upon his magic, which he was slowly realizing was almost an entire sentient being, connected to his very soul, he would have to become entirely in tune with his magic to be able to use it without a medium. There was also the problem that this body was only eleven. His core barely half grown, his mind undeveloped, his body weak and fragile. He did not want to accidentally harm himself, after all magic is a fickle, dangerous thing.

Wandless magic is a wonder, a truly remarkable thing but Tobias doesnt want more failure than accomplishment. He continues studying it, trying to understand his magical core, but he stops his futile efforts to control the hurricane inside of hum. Magic and chakra mix like oil and water and already they're beginning to clash. 

XxX

It's a Saturday, clear and cold. Tobias is tired, being surrounded by self-absorbed children is a lot to take. It's one of those days were his nights are filled with horrors of dead comrades and brothers, war and the screams of innocents. Days were the Uchihas bloody red eyes shadow his steps. It's times like these were Tobias haunts the corridors of Hogwarts, aimlessly walking where the castle leads him. It’s this blustery, blue day where Tobias mets his first friend in this world.

Yells and laughs are usual in a castle filled with laughing and yelling children, but not so deep into Hogwarts cold, stone passageways. Students rarely venture this deep, so the presence of others startles Tobias out of his thoughts, theories of spells and their casting.

Curiously, he peeks his head around the open classroom where the laughter is trickling out. There are two seventh year students, a girl with bright blue hair and a boy with black, messy hair that spikes out in an resemblance to Tobias’s own. The boy has a backwards snapback and dark scars twist up his arms. He’s wearing muggle clothes, rolled up sleeves on a dark gray shirt that reads “fear no evil” and dark, ripped jeans. The girl has short hair, an eye-catching shade of turquoise, her eyes a dark brown. She wears a modified version of the school uniform, absent of its tie and shirt untucked and sweater tied loosely around her waist. Her jeans fall over bright red sneakers. Her wand is tucked behind her ear.

“Hey, small child,first year kid, is there something you need?” the girl asks Tobias after a few seconds. Small child? Tobias narrows his eyes, unamused by the name. The boy has stopped jotting down notes from the books scattered around the empty desks. He stares at Tobias with a slightly hostile look. “It's one of them special Potter kids” he says, twirling his quirl, unminded of the ink splattering out at every flick. 

“What! So cool! You’re the other one, right! The metamorphmagus! Same, I’m one too! I've never met another one before, how wicked is that!” the girl chatters excitedly, waving her hands about for emphasise. There is blue ink staining them and thin, fresh cuts on her fingers. He cautiously walks forward a few steps so that his full body faces them, Tobias nods the affirmative, sticks his hands into his school uniform’s relatively deep pockets, feeling the reassuring touch of his wand and stares curiously at the other metamorphmagus. THe girl quickly changes her hair to a bright pink in seconds as if to prove it. Talented. It takes Tobias a few minutes to do the same thing. Shapeshifting is beyond a mere henge technique. Its potential is something that Tobias intends to study in the new future. 

Concentrating, he lets his hair go as red as an Uchiha’s kekkei genkai. It takes two minutes for that simple task and inwardly Tobias is cringing, embarrassed. He’ll have to work on that if he wants to keep his pride. The girl on the other hand, whoops loudly and bending slightly to reach his face level, sticks her stained fingers in his face. “I’m Tonks! The dumbass over there is Damien, and I forgot what yours was, so, care to share?” she exclaimed excitedly. Stepping back slightly, her face was a mere couple inches away from his nose, he says quietly, “Tobias Potter, nice to meet you” he shakes Tonks’s hand and glances at Damien who has stopped scowling and is edging on a slightly more friendly smirk.

XxX

NOTES:  
Heeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Its been a while. So, Tobias has officially met Tonks. Yay! Anyone watch Captain Marvel, I did. It was fantastic. I have nothing to say for myself except I hope I can update this faster in the future, we’ll see. Sorry for the short chapter, this was actually written a while ago but needed editing, and as such some stuff was deleted. 

A thousand thanks to all who reviewed, kudos, favorited, followed, or just read my story. Super like it when people review, it’s fantastic motivation to write more.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.   
Hi. I have nothing to say about my update schedule except I’ve been busy and tired. Hope you enjoy. 

XxX

Tonks is funny. Damien is sarcastic and nothing short of cool. Tobias likes them instantly. Especially when Tonks promises to teach him to master his Metamorphmagus. He spends the rest of the day with them, his past feelings of grief and hurt fading away with every passing hour. 

It’s not until it’s past dinner when they finally leave the room, Tobias having cut the time it takes to change nearly in half. It’s dark outside, the corridors are dimly lit, children no longer shriek outside. “Hey kid, I had fun today. See ya around, okay?” Tonks waves her goodbye, arm slung around her friend. 

Tobias smiles and copied her hand movement. “I had fun as well. Thank you for teaching me how to use my power.” It’s rather like a kekkei genkai, especially the part about it possibly being hereditary, according to Tonks. He scuffs his shoes against the worn stone floor. He likes them so much. He doubts they like him. Why would they?

His thoughts turn darker and darker until he, too preoccupied smashes into someone. A kid, probably his year, wearing the colors of Hufflepuff, dark haired. His books have scattered across the ground. Bending down the boy picks them up. “Sorry.” Tobias says shortly, irritated at himself. He picks up a book and hands it to the scowling boy.

Tobias’s insides turn cold. He recognizes this boy. He’s dark haired and eyed. Slim and short. His body is thrumming with restrained chakra. How the fuck did Tobias not sense this, not seen the boy who haunts his dreams, the boy he remembers stabbing through with a sword. The boy who was his older brother's best friend. Because Izuna Uchiha is standing right in front of him and he knows the second the Uchiha’s eyes fall on him, he knows who Tobias is as well.

The hallway immediately turns cold, killing intent wafting through the air, nearly visible in the amount coming of the two of them. “You” Izuna spits out. His eyes are turning red.   
“Me.” Tobias replies. Fuck. He needs weapons. Why the hell doesn’t he have weapons. Instead, he feels the moisture in the air, it rained two days ago, drops of water slide down the wall to his left, staining the ground a bloody rust red. Tobias- no, right now it’s Tobirama. Tobirama smiles in a way he knows is unsettling. He draws a breathe, pulling the water to him, exhale. Izuna hasn’t moved. His Sharingan is awake, spinning nearly to fast for him to see. Three tomoes. 

Then, he senses his brother. Turning slightly, he sees Harry with his new friends, he’s coming out of the library, arms clutching a huge book. Harry hasn’t seen him. 

Turning back to Izuna, he sighs, impatiently. “We can’t do this here, can we. Let’s go to the Forbidden Forest.”   
Izuna doesn’t answer his request, but he shoves his books into his bag and stalks in the right direction. His hair feathers out in the back. 

Tobirama is … his initial anger is lost. After all, he ended Izuna Uchiha’s life when he was just a kid. He knows petty revenge is pointless now, he doesn’t want to fight. He can tell Izuna is strong. Tobirama is strong. He is just. Tired. 

Fighting the Uchiha was his entire childhood, he doesn’t want that to be his childhood here. “Uchiha, wait.” They are at the edge of the forest. It’s dark and cold. Branches crack under no pressure and things move about. Izuna doesn’t stop. His chakra is no longer a roiling inferno. It’s calm now. A killers calm. Izuna will kill Tobirama like he killed him. 

“Izuna wait.” This time, the boy stops. His erie red eyes seem to glow in the dark. “Before we fight. I want to tell you about… what happened after your death.” Why is he doing this. Because he killed what caused Madara’s snap. Because… Izuna is just a kid. Was. Still is. He never grew up did he? They were all just kids. Gods, they were so young and foolish and so, so filled with pointless hate.

“Your brother. Madara” Tobirama remembers when the name left a bitter taste in his mouth. “My brother. They created peace. They joined our clans together and made a Village. Konohagakure. The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Children didn’t kill each other for a pointless cause no one remembers. I … I don’t want to fight you. I’ve lived. I grew up. I lived ‘till I had no more brothers, ‘till only ghosts held my friendship. I lived until I mentored children from both our clans, I lived until I saw how stupid and pointless vengeance was. How it only destroys you more. Please, Izuna. I am so sorry. Let’s not fight anymore.” 

He doesn’t know why he says this. Why he’s begging. He’s so tired of fighting, so tired of revenge. He’s so tired of feeling nothing but regret and hate. Izuna’s eyes spin until he can’t see the individual tomoe. “You think this is petty revenge? You killed me. So stop acting like a fucking infant and fight me, Senju!” His voice is roiling with emotions as is his chakra. It perpetuates the air. It’s heavy with the scent of fire and hatred. 

“No.” Tobirama is so done with hatred. He doesn’t care if Izuna sticks a sword through him like he did to him all those years ago. “I don’t want to fight you anymore.”

Izuna’s eyes glint and glow. His chakra is scented with regret. He doesn’t speak or move for a very long time. “What. What happened? To Madara? After I died.” He hesitating asks. His stance still hasn’t changed but his eyes have.

“He… he and my brother started something I can’t really explain. A shift in the entire continent. Something good. Where children don’t kill each other.  
Konoha was a home. My home, my brothers home, your brothers home.” Tobirama doesn’t go into Madara’s dark descent. He doesn’t talk about the Curse of Hatred. Instead he talks about peace and laughing children. He talks about how Madara and Hashirama fell in love. 

Eventually, he sits down, palms facing upwards on a log and watches as Izuna does the same. His chakra is quiet now. It’s sad. Tobirama’s chakra is sad as well. An hour passes. Eventually Izuna exhales loudly. “I still want to kill you. But… let’s wait until we can fight with magic. Chakra is of are old world and here, we aren’t child soldiers. We’re wizards. Let’s have the childhood we never had” Izuna walks back after that. His eyes are dark and old. 

Tobirama sits in that forest until dawn peaks over the horizon, thinking about everything that had just happened, everything that had happened in the Before. He sits until he becomes wet with dew and stiff from sitting for so long. 

XxX

So I wrote this on my phone so if there’s a lot of types just tell me and I’ll edit it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited. It means the world and is my inspiration to keep updating.


End file.
